The End
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: My own maudlin ramblings of the passing of friends and what will happen when Castiel dies, eventually. Does have a happy ending as I can't write anything else. One shot. Destiel.


**Hello all. This just came to me, as these things do (I was listening to Honeybee by Louden Swain while writing this if that explains anything to anyone, I love that song). I hope you like it. I don't write many one shots (my writings are usually far too convoluted). So here's my go at that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel sat staring out over the ocean watching the sun's rays hit the surface as it rose. It was a beautiful sight, but he wasn't paying it much attention. His mind was elsewhere. On something else, someone else. But then it always seemed to be that way for him. Dean was always there in his mind. His thoughts influencing his every decision, his actions ones Castiel's had always emulated.

It had been years since he died, but still Castiel missed him, his best friend, his role model, his leader, his love. He had never told Dean how he felt, but he had always loved his human, the righteous man. Even back at the beginning when he was heavens bitch, he had felt for the man who was supposed to lead them all to paradise. But Dean was gone now, he was in his own paradise. He and Sam, sharing there heaven, and hopping around visiting the rest of their family. And Castiel continued to live. He spent most of his time on earth, not wanting to go to heaven where it was all so complicated, he was too human to be an angel once more, he had sided with the Winchesters one to many times for the liking of the other angels. It had taken a while but he had accepted they were no longer his brothers and sisters. But now he had no family left on earth. It was just him. He and the Winchesters had fought it all and won, and none of humanity even realised what they had done for them, not that he desired recognition. No all he wanted was his friend, his love. But Dean was happy, and that was truly the most important thing.

With a sigh he turned from the newly risen sun to go back to his car only to find another being leaning against it.

"You know, on this day I miss him too." Crowley said with rare sincerity in his voice.

"I know." Castiel replied a sad smile directed at the king of hell. They didn't talk usually. In fact they made it a policy to avoid each other at all costs. That way they never had to consider the question of whether they should fight, of whether, being who they were, if they should kill each other. Even after all these years, he and Crowley were still unsure of what their relationship truly was. What Dean Winchester had left it as.

"Want to go get a drink, in the memory of fiends long gone?" Crowley suggested to the angel. Today was different to all the rest after all. Today was the anniversary of the death of their friend.

"Why not, though it will take a lot to get me drunk." Castiel replied smiling at Crowley sincerely. Even if they were on opposite sides, he was the only one who had a chance of understanding Castiel's loss. No one else who had known Dean was left after all.

"Ditto. Let's see who can drink the most." Crowley stated turning and getting into the passenger seat of the impala as the angel made his way to the driver's side.

"Yes. I believe of that he would approve." Castiel finally said as he turned the key in the engine and classic rock music blasted from the speakers.

And with that the angel and demon set off to the local bar to get as drunk as they could as a way to remember the man who had touched both their lives in different ways.

And later, as the minutes approached the time that Sam and Dean Winchester had lost their life to save the world once more approached, Castiel got four glasses and filled them with whiskey. Passing one to Crowley he smiled, waiting for the exact time to honour his friends and love. Without a word he raised his to his lips and Crowley did the same. But before either of them could drink a voice sounded from beside them both.

"Hey, you not waiting for us? So not fair."

Turning Castiel and Crowley saw Sam and Dean standing there smiling at them as they had always remembered them. They didn't question their new drinking partners (they could both see that they weren't completely there), they just pushed the glasses towards them as Sam and Dean sat opposite each other between the demon and the angel.

"To the Winchesters." Castiel said once everyone was seated with a glass in hand.

"Na, to family." Dean responded smiling a special smile at Castiel and giving Crowley a nod before he downed his drink and everyone at the table followed him.

The night turned into fun and laughter from all four of the beings present. It was like old times, just with less trying to kill each other and more friendship. It was all Castiel had ever wanted and more. It was his heaven. If angels were given such a thing then this would be it. Him and his family. Even if that family included the king of hell, he and Crowley had been through too much not to be family. Some equated them to the new Lucifer and Michael, though which was which was debatable, and there was also the fact they really didn't want to fight each other, so there was that.

As the evening grew to a close Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"It's time bro." Gabriel said with a smile, and at that Castiel understood. His time in this world was done, it was time to move to the next. Standing from the table he saw both Crowley and Sam disappear with smiles for him, leaving only him and Dean.

"I love you Dean, I always have and I always will." He said sadly to the human he was leaving for whether it was he was going, he had no idea where that was.

"I love you to Cas." Dean replied with smile on his lips. With that the human leaned towards him and pressed his lips against the angels just once, it was over before Castiel could truly appreciate it. But it had been a kiss he knew he would never forget, even if it was a kiss goodbye, it was more than they got when Dean had died. With a smile the human disappeared leaving Gabriel Castiel's only companion.

"Where to now brother?" He asked, for this was the one angel who he knew was indeed his family.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Castiel. Come." Gabriel replied with a smile holding out his hand for the angel who had been through so much to get where they were going.

"Yes." Castiel replied, and with that he placed his hand in Gabriel's. He had no idea where he was going, but it was where he was meant to be now, of that he was certain.

And with that the two angels disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings.

And when Castiel landed he heard a voice he didn't think to hear again.

"I've been waiting for you Cas."

Turning he saw Dean standing with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, for while he and Crowley may have been drinking with a mirage of the man in front of him, he knew this was the real one.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied before walking up to him and placing his hand on the angels face and smiling, he bent down and kissed Castiel once more.

"Glad you've finally come home angel." Dean whispered when they parted his forehead resting against Castiel's.

That sentence made Castiel smile, because yes, at his end he had indeed come home.


End file.
